


That Wicked Grin

by digthewriter



Series: Reluctant [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...that kissing stuff seems to be working out for Arthur.  Oh wait and there's Arthur brain again, chiming in at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Wicked Grin

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Feel free to point out cringe worthy mistakes.

Merlin's hands travelled from Arthur's neck to his hair as he deepened the kiss and pushed Arthur against the wall. For someone so small, comparatively to Arthur, Merlin had a lot of strength. His legs were wrapped around Arthur and he was relying heavily on Arthur to hold him up, still Merlin commanded a presence so powerful, that Arthur felt compelled to oblige.

They stood there, against the wall near the entrance to Arthur's flat, and kissed. They kissed and they kissed and they kissed. For a moment, it felt like this was going to be their last day on earth and they would never kiss again, and then, it felt as if Arthur could kiss Merlin like that forever. He wasn't sure what wicked trick the universe was playing on him, but Arthur also knew that for him to deny his attraction towards Merlin was a fool's errand. 

And he was a fool. That was for sure.

Finally, Merlin released his grip on Arthur and settled himself on the floor. His hands moved down from Arthur's shoulders to his waist and his thumbs crept under Arthur's sweater, caressing the bit of skin he found there. 

They stood there again, neither of them speaking and looking into each other's eyes. Arthur was sure his look was of awe and confusion, where Merlin was just grinning at him.

"I--" Arthur started hesitantly. 

"Please don't kick me out."

"What?" 

"I know I kissed you when I said that I wouldn't and really you kissed me back, too. This time. Again. I mean..." Merlin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I've been thinking about it all night. Trying to be all gentlemanly and waiting for you to make a move even though I knew you wouldn't and I know it's a lost cause...maybe you think I'm cute and kissable but that doesn't mean you really like me or anything and Gwaine told me to be more _cool_ and nonchalant and I've been trying that, but, it's really hard to keep up such a pretence when you look like that and..." 

Arthur laughed. This was the most he'd seen Merlin ramble on. He was... _nervous_ , and somewhat adorable. 

"What?" Merlin scowled. "I'm talking too much, aren't I? Gwen said that was my downfall with men." 

Arthur shook his head.

"I'll leave then," Merlin said. 

"Merlin." Arthur placed his finger on Merlin's lips. He'd no idea what'd got into him. He should have just let Merlin leave. "Do you want a drink?"

"You're not angry about the kiss." 

Arthur cleared his throat. "Angry...isn't the word I'd use," he said. Merlin was still rubbing his thumbs on Arthur's skin in small circles and it was agonizingly arousing. He grabbed Merlin's wrists and moved his hands away. 

Merlin grinned at him and moved out of the way. Arthur made his way to the kitchen cabinet where he grabbed two glasses and then fetched his bottle of whiskey. 

"Does that mean it'll happen again?" Merlin asked when Arthur handed him his drink. 

Arthur raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. He didn't want to lead Merlin on. It was clear that Merlin liked him, more than Arthur had realised and as good as that felt to know, Arthur still had his reservations.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Arthur asked and led the way to the living room. They sat across from each other and Merlin took a swig of his drink.

They looked at each other for a while. Arthur saw a challenge in Merlin's eyes he hadn't seen before. Merlin brought his whiskey glass to his lips and then in one go, finished it's contents. He remembered how last time they'd seen each other, Merlin had said that he preferred drinking beer, and wondered how much whiskey does it take for him to get drunk. 

Merlin licked his lower lip as he tried to catch the last of his drink off it. Arthur's erection pressed against the fabric of his shorts; he was glad to be wearing jeans.

"Yes, we've been through this already," Merlin said and abruptly stood up off the sofa. Arthur was sure that Merlin was going to leave, but Merlin did no such thing. He placed his glass on the coffee table and reached Arthur. He took Arthur's drink away from his hand and placed it next to his empty glass. 

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, still sitting on the sofa as he looked wildly up at Merlin. 

"I don't want to have the same conversation again," Merlin said. He settled himself on Arthur's lap and his right hand went on the back of Arthur's neck as the thumb of his left hand brushed against Arthur's lips. 

"I'd rather just skip to the kissing."

Merlin leaned in and kissed Arthur again. This time, his hands were more demanding, his tongue was more curious and his body, well his body, _really_ wasn't holding anything back. 

Unlike Arthur, who wore jeans, Merlin wore black trousers and his erection was pressing into Arthur's stomach. It was intoxicating. Everything about it was over-encompassing Arthur's senses.

When they broke apart again, Arthur struggled to not look as winded as before. "So much for _I won't jump on you like that anymore_ ," Arthur said. His hands had decided to stroke Merlin's thighs regardless of the fact that his brain was telling him to stop. 

"Well, I made an executive decision," Merlin answered, undulating himself on Arthur's lap, knowing _exactly_ what he was doing to Arthur. _That git_.

"What was this executive decision?" Arthur's hands had moved up Merlin's hips and under his sweater where he was now touching the bit of skin he could find.

"You're attracted to me. You _always_ kiss me back. You are the one who isn't sure of what exactly he wants..." Merlin waved his hand as he talked like he checking things off a list. "...I'm terrible at words. That's why I dance. Dancing is action. This..." he said swinging his body on Arthur's lap again, "...is action. This shows me what you and I both want."

" _That_ , isn't going to happen tonight." 

Merlin laughed. A sort of _I just won_ laugh. 

"What is it?" Arthur asked, confused. 

Merlin shrugged. "Well, it's better than it's _never_ going to happen."


End file.
